The invention relates to a layer structure for a seat cushion and a seat cushion of a seat having a layer structure .
Various designs of a layer structure for a seat cushion are known from the prior art. The layer structure usually consists of a surface layer unit comprising a textile material, leather or synthetic leather which is joined to a cushion layer unit comprising a foam. In order to allow an air-conditioning of the seat cushion and a regulation of the moisture of the seat cushion, air guiding channels and support structures are provided in the cushion layer unit with the result that the seat cushion has a high weight as well as a large thickness.
Known from DE 10 2010 019 886 A1 is a layer structure for a seat cushion at least comprising a surface layer unit and a cushion layer unit disposed below the surface layer unit. The cushion layer unit comprises an air-permeable textile support which is laminated to a layer of air-permeable nonwoven, felt, material, leather or synthetic leather and a thick layer of polyurethane foam located thereunder. The voluminous layer of polyurethane foam comprises air guiding channels having elongate support structures and a foam-impermeable barrier layer facing the air-permeable textile support in order to enable an air-conditioning of the seat surface and a regulation of the moisture of the seat surface.